The Ancient Warrior
"The Ancient Warrior" is the 15th episode of Wild Force. Summary Animus creates a brief lunar eclipse so that Zen Aku briefly converts back to his human form - an Ancient Warrior of Animaria. He tells the rangers his tragic tale however they must find a way to break the curse on their own. Plot 'Act I' Toxica and Jindrax are walking behind Nayzor through the forest as Jindrax asks Toxica if she thinks that bug is still in Zen Aku's head. Toxica tells him that she hopes so otherwise they better get out of here before Zen Aku catches them in the forest again. Jindrax says that they should get out of here anyway and they both step in front of Nayzor. Toxica explains that they don't want to interrupt Nayzor and Zen Aku's private conversation so they should probably leave. The Duke Orgs turn to leave however Nayzor stops them, asking why they are afraid since orgs are suppose to fear nothing. Toxica assures him they aren't afraid and presents Nayzor with the crystals.]]Jindrax attempts to cover it by saying they have hair appointments. However they both run and hide behind Nayzor as Zen Aku approaches. Jindrax waves to Zen Aku from behind Nayzor as Zen Aku kneels and presents to Nayzor, the rangers most prized possessions. Nayzor takes the animal crystals off Zen Aku and congratulates him on his work as the rangers are now powerless than ever. But Nayzor orders Zen Aku to finish the job and destroy the rangers. Zen Aku informs him that there will be full moon the coming night and so Zen Aku's powers will be at their strongest, allowing him to destroy the rangers now. Zen Aku leaves, as Toxica and Jindrax step aside for him, Nayzor laughs at his plan working perfectly, as Zen Aku is completely under his control. On the Animarium Cole tells Princess Shayla that Animus appeared again, Max adds that he told Zen Aku to remember. Princess Shayla tells them that Animus appeared to her in a vision, explaining what happened 3000 is entrapped by the Ancient Warriors.]] years ago once Master Org was defeated. A flashback shows Zen Aku approaching the Ancient Warriors, he tells them that he used the wolf mask to defeat Master Org but now he is unable to remove it and it is making him evil. He tells them that they must destroy him before he turns on them but the Warriors tell him that they cannot harm a friend, despite Zen Aku telling them that he cannot control it much longer. Suddenly the mask takes over and Zen Aku grabs his head in pain, then looking up with fierce eyes and attacks the warriors. The Warriors fight back, slashing him and then entrapping him in the tomb, as they ask for his forgives saying his sacrifice saved them all. The warriors then say goodbye to 'Merrick'. Danny asks Princess Shayla how they can make Zen Aku back into Merrick however she says that she doesn't .]]know. Max says that if they find the power of the curse then they can perhaps destroy it. Alyssa then tells them to think back to when they first met Zen Aku as Cole reminds them that it was in the forest at night. Alyssa then remembers that it was a full moon that night and Cole tells them that night he saw the man bathing in the water, who was really Zen Aku, there was no moon in the sky. Taylor concludes that the moon gives Zen Aku his power and suddenly the sacred water begins to spit. The rangers run off as Princess Shayla tells them to be careful. The rangers look at the full moon and make their way to Zen Aku. They tell him that they know who he is and that he was once good. Alyssa says that they cannot fight him however Zen Aku tells her that he can and he blasts the rangers to the ground. In the Nexus, Master Org is looking at the animal crystals brought by Nayzor as he congratulates Nayzor on his is pleased with the work of Nayzor.]] work. From behind the rock Toxica asks Jindrax why they didn't think of putting the bug into Zen Aku's head. Nayzor then presents Master Org with a mirror, which suddenly shows Zen Aku battling the rangers, saying that he can observe his final victory. On the Animarium, Princess Shayla is also observing the fight however suddenly Animus appears before her. Zen Aku follows the rangers into a cave as Cole asks him to stop this however Zen Aku tells him that he will destroy them. This causes Taylor to say that they are left with no choice, they must fight him and the rangers run at Zen Aku. Zen Aku blasts them to the ground, causing them to de-morph, as he tells Cole that he will die first. Zen Aku tells them he has waited many moons for his revenge as he places his weapon to Cole's head. 'Act II' Cole begs Zen Aku not to do this however Zen Aku continues to point his weapon, until suddenly he drops it and grabs his head in pain. Master Org, watching, screams at Nayzor, asking whey he is stopping. Princess Shayla watches and realises that Animus is doing this. The rangers look to see a lunar ecllipse occuring and as the moon's light dissapears, the screaming Zen Aku takes his human form into Merrick. Merrick looks up at the rangers as Cole confirms him as the man he saw in the water. Alyssa appraoches Merrick, telling him that he is one of them. However Merrick tells her that although that was once true, he is now cursed by evil spirits. Danny asks how it happened, faces Master Org.]] A flashback shows Animsu battling an enlarged Master Org in a smokey land. Master Org blasts Animus and he collapses, dead with an explosion. lifts the wolf mask.]] Merrick makes his way through the city to a stone den. He removes the lid of an old tomb and looks at the wolf mask. He lifts it however suddenly the doors burst open and Nayzor enters, telling him that he has made a grave mistake. Nazyor blasts after him however Merrick runs. As Merrick runs, he puts on the wolf mask. He faces Master Org and calls for the spirit of the mask to fill him with absolute power. He is struck with energy and appears in the Predazord. .]] The Predazord stikes Master Org with Predator Wave which causes him to collapse, dead. However suddenly the mask takes over and Merrick turns into Zen Aku. appologises.]]Back in the present, Merrick appologises to the rangers for the evil he has done. Cole asks how they can break the curse however Merrick shouts that he isn't worthy of their help. Taylor tells him that if they break the curse then he can help them and Princess Shayla as a ranger, battling orgs. Merrick is surprised that Princess Shayla is awake and Alyssa explains that she is the one who recruited them. Cole asks if he will let them help him and as Merrick looks at the friednly faces around him he says that if it will help Princess Shayla then he will tell them what he knows. In the Nexus, an angry Master Org orders Nazyor to get Zen Aku under control at once. begs for more time.]] The moon's light begins to return again as Merrick grabs his head in pain. Princess Shayla begs Animus to give them more time. Merrick grabs Cole and asks him to deestroy him before he turns into Zen Aku again however Col refuses. Merrick runs off screaming. Princess Shayla cries after Merrick. 'Act III' attacks the rangers.]]The following day the rangers search for Merrick, as Danny tells them that they have looked everywhere. Cole tells him that he is here somewhere, as he can feel him, suddenly they are blasted by Merrick, in the form of Zen Aku. Zen Aku tells them that this is where it ends. Princess Shayla paces on the Animarium, realising that Merrick didn't become cursed when he put on the mask but rather when his Zords turned into Dark Wildzords and he formed the Predazord. Princess Shayla contacts the rangers, telling them to defeat the Predazord as it will break the curse. Cole tells Princess Shayla that they understand and the rangers call for their zords. Zen Aku then calls for his Predazord. Danny says that the Predazord is very powerful and Cole tells them that must put together the most powerful of combinations. Danny looks at his Bison Zord as it tells him that his friend is coming. The Armadillo Zord appears and gives Danny two new animal crystals: Armadillo and Rhino. The two new zords then charge towards the Preadzord, as Cole tells Danny that the Bison Zord must have called for new zords to help them. Zen Aku looks in shock as the Rhino Zord throws the Armadillo Zord into his Predazord. The rangers then combine their zords with the new zords, using the Rhino Zord to replace the Bison Zord as the legs. The Megaozrd kicks the Predazord back and the two then begin slashing each other. Princess Shayla contacts Cole, telling him to aim for the Alligator's mouth. The Predazord strikes with Predator Wave but the Megazord moves, avoiding the blast. The Megazord then kicks the Armadillo Zord into the chest of the Predazord, causing it to collapse, Merrick to fall and the bug to explode. Cole shouts after Merrick as he falls to the ground. 'Act IV ' Princess Shayla runs over to the unconciess Merrick, smiling with joy. She notices the broken wolf mask and then holds Merrick, rubbing his head as tears fall. However when she hears the rangers approaching she runs away and allows the rangers to run over to Merrick. 'Next Time On Power Rangers Wild Forxe' *Merrick runs at Master Org with a knife however Master Org grabs him and throws him to ground, calling him a weak human and saying that things will end differently than they did 3000 years ago. *Merrick morphs into a silver ranger. ("Lone Wolf")